


Hard Work

by scifiangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Jack was starting to think he may have made a mistake when he agreed to travel with this new Doctor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Title:** Hard Work  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Challenge:** 2011 Doctor/Jack Bingo, originally at [ Winter Companions](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/136077.html)  
 **Prompt Used:** Shown at the end of the story.  
 **Beta:** [](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/)**royalladyemma**  
 **Pairing:** Eleven/Jack  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC. I make no money from this, much to my sorrow. Full disclaimer under cut.

 **Summary:** _Jack was starting to think he may have made a mistake when he agreed to travel with this new Doctor._

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_Hard Work_

Jack was starting to think he may have made a mistake when he agreed to travel with this new Doctor. He was so different. He looked and acted so young. And what was with that bowtie?

But the most irksome new personality trait was that he seemed to be far more tactile than his last body. Jack was being driven crazy with how much the Doctor was touching him. The Time Lord would playfully nudge Jack's shoulder then stay standing too close. His fingertips would touch Jack's hand when the Doctor handed him a tool or a cup of tea. It always sent a shiver through him. All Jack wanted to do was grab him, grip that gorgeous hair of his, and snog him senseless. Okay, that wasn't _all_ Jack wanted to do, but none of that was going to happen, and that's what was really driving him crazy.

Tonight had been the worst. The Doctor wanted to go to some restaurant he said was "awesome." The Doctor had explained that on that planet the custom was for the person who set the dinner reservations to bring a companion with them to share the meal. The companion needed to wear a special bunch of flowers on his lapel so the waiters know who was who.

Jack didn't mind wearing flowers, but did the Doctor _have_ to stand so close while he pinned them on. Jack could feel the heat from the Doctor's breath on his neck and did he _have_ to touch Jack's chest like that? He tried to keep his breathing as even as he could so the Doctor wouldn't realize how much he was being affected.

It took everything Jack had to stay in control through dinner. The food was very good, but did the Doctor _have_ to lick his spoon like that? And what was with all the alcohol? Then when dessert came the Doctor explained that it was the custom for them to eat out of the same dish with the same spoon.

The dessert was some kind of chocolate and fruit mousse, but instead of taking a bite and handing the spoon to Jack, the Doctor kept feeding him! All Jack wanted to do was go back to the TARDIS, go to his room, and take care of the rock-hard problem in his pants. Thank the Goddess for his long coat.

As soon as dinner was finished Jack hurried them both back home, said good-night, and started heading for his bedroom for some much needed relief. That's when the Doctor stopped him by saying his name in a dejected voice.

"Jack," the Doctor called after him. "What am I doing wrong?"

Jack felt like a heel for running off so quickly. He didn't want to hurt the Doctor's feelings, but how could he explain his problem to the clueless Time Lord? Jack turned around to face him.

"I thought I was doing it right," the Doctor started. "I've studied the Twentieth and Twenty-first centuries for a long time. I'm sure I did everything I was suppose to."

"What are you talking about?" Jack wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but it was clear that the Doctor was distraught.

"You, Jack," The Doctor stared at him with hurt in his eyes. "I've tried to show you how I feel, but I can't seem to get a reaction from you. I've given you flowers; I've taken you to dinner; I've wined and dined you. I've even feed you chocolate!" The Doctor looked down and rubbed the back of his neck reminiscent of the last Doctor. "I didn't think you'd be so much hard work," he said softly, his voice sad and gloomy.

A thought sparked in Jack’s brain and he mentally ran quickly through all those times that he had been too turned-on by the Doctor to stay in the man's company and one thing suddenly became clear. Jack's eyes went wide as the realization hit him.

The Doctor had been trying to _seduce_ him and had just taken him on a _date_.

Jack was grinning from ear to ear as he walked over to the Doctor and began to untie his bowtie. "You know Doc," Jack said in a sultry voice as he pulled the tie off and started unbuttoning _his_ Time Lord's shirt. "If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask."

 **Prompt Used:** The Doctor never thought Jack could be so much work.

**Don't be Shy. Tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
